<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guns and Crosses, Goodness and Roses by ilostmymojo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593314">Guns and Crosses, Goodness and Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmymojo/pseuds/ilostmymojo'>ilostmymojo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>'kay I'm done, Alternate Universe - Human, BAMF everyone, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Gun Violence, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I just like Matt with blue eyes, Light Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Beta, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Romantic Fluff, Slightly Out Of Character, but it's cute, but not really?, camille is just mentioned and she still destroys hearts what a bitch, exploding climax, gosh i actually can't tag, i can't tag, inspired by a Tamil movie, kinda follows the show, lightwoods help the police, like evah!, magnus and his gang are rich and cool, magnus is kind of a brat, most of the characters mentioned are cameos, not a Book!Alec, oml i actually did this, one person different lives, temporarily only so no worries, the lightwoods are religious and accepting, very violent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmymojo/pseuds/ilostmymojo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Archer, Viper and Angel formed the Shadowhunters, the Police Department's greatest weapons. They killed, saved, protected and didn't hesitate to do anything for good.</p><p>The Lightwood siblings were deeply religious, fun to hang out with and had the boring job of a catering company called Idris.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus Bane and his gang of friends were the epitome of rich but humble people who you couldn't help but love (maybe not Raphael, he's waaay too salty). They had one motto they swore by : YOLO.</p><p>When this gang meets the people of Idris, they find new things; love, adventure and maybe lessons on being dangerously good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Isabelle Lightwood &amp; Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane &amp; Ragnor Fell &amp; Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey!<br/>My first ever fanfic, that too inspired by an Allu Arjun movie, is here! I sat writing it an hour after watching the movie, and needless to say, the idea grew on me. I wanted it to be a one-shot, then I figured I'd put in chapters.</p><p>So, here's the prologue.</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>A WARNING ; there's guns being handled by teens in this part and a lot of killing by a kid, so.. just sayin'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thirteen year old was crouched behind a stack of cartons.</p><p>The rain was heavy, the stench of blood and death was rampant. </p><p>The marketplace was eerily silent and abandoned by villagers who ran away helter-skelter. </p><p>In his hand, Alec Lightwood held a handgun, the only thing his lying, cheating scum of a father had ever given him as a consolation after destroying his soul and breaking his mother’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>Looking from between the cartons, he saw a group of people who looked like they were up to no good. This observation was further proved when the only police officer among those goons was injured and losing blood due to a gunshot to his upper arm.</p><p> </p><p>The leader of the small band of people hissed, “Lucian, do you think our Lord and Master would sit idle after the bitch he married and you betrayed him? My, my, we thought you were better than that. Jocelyn is long dead, isn’t she? Heard that cunt had a daughter as well.”</p><p>“Stay away from her, you-”</p><p>The man cut him off, “You, his partner, a man he loved more than a sibling would; you, Lucian Greymark-”</p><p>“It’s Luke Garroway, you blustering fool. And I don’t need to remind you that he was a psychotic son of a bitch who experimented on normal people and tried to wreak their lives. He can screw himself over.”</p><p>The man seemed irritated as he slapped Luke on his cheek with the back of his hand. Alec noticed that the man had the tattoo of a circle on the side of his neck. Luke was now propped on his elbows waiting for the man to complete his Master’s message.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s coming to get you, dog. He’s coming.”</p><p> </p><p>If there was one thing the rather self-righteous teenager hated, it was going against the laws of the land directly, without looking for loopholes. These men, whoever they were, were committing a grave crime and murdering a Law Enforcement officer in front of his eyes. Alec knew that his conscience would not let him rest if he let this officer perish. He knew what he had to do.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t a perfect archer for nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Alec smiled a personal smile, a self-satisfied sign of victory and burst out from his hiding place, using the element of surprise and shooting down all nine gang-members in rapid succession.</p><p> </p><p>One, right in the lung- gunshot, blood loss and dead.</p><p> </p><p>Two, already dying, laboured breath giving it away- shot to the kneecaps, and gone.</p><p> </p><p>Three, a clean shot in the ear- the bullet through his brain.</p><p> </p><p>Four, into the heart- direct and painful.</p><p> </p><p>Five, a shot to the neck- no chance of survival.</p><p> </p><p>Six, hit the bull’s, well, man’s eye- he lies, cold and unseeing.</p><p> </p><p>Seven, he’s dying too- a bullet through between his eyes is the only salvation.</p><p> </p><p>Eight, a hit to the gut- he’ll stay, bleed and die painful.</p><p> </p><p>Nine, a shove and through his forehead- an abrupt ending.</p><p> </p><p>Alec then ran up to the injured officer, tearing off a rag from his rather long shirt that hid bruises that would remain hidden till kingdom come and wrapped up the wound.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Luke was stunned. This- this teenager who he’s never seen in his life shot down nine Circle members like it was a walk in a park, that too with perfect aim and now was casually wrapping up his injured arm and helping him get up. Shocked, he heard himself say, “Come on, kid. We need to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy replied, “I’m no ‘kid’. I’m Alec. And I’m not coming anywhere with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke felt something about Alec. He had a spark in him, it seemed. Something undying, determination and stubbornness merged together in a lanky but filling-out body. He sighed, “Look, Alec. I just want to talk to you about them,” Luke vaguely pointed to the dead people lying in a pool of blood. “You’re not exactly in trouble, you saved my life and I’m grateful. But I just want to know something.” The child- Alec looked thoughtful and then shrugged. “Whatever. Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Luke slightly limped towards his jeep and took Alec to the Station.</p><p> </p><p>His second-in-command, Alaric, looked stricken. “Sir! We couldn’t come for help, Circle members attacked the station too. We lost Gretel.” Alaric took a moment for himself, reigning in a sniffle and a tear that threatened to fall and then busied himself in cleaning the captain’s injuries.</p><p> </p><p>Luke looked away, his eyes filling up. Alec saw Luke in a new perspective. Clearly, whoever this Gretel was, was important to Luke. He mumbled, “I’m sorry for your loss, sir.” Luke gazed into Alec’s eyes. He quietly replied, “Thank you. Now, why don’t you tell me why you shot those people?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec never trusted most people but something about this man made him want to open up and love him like he’d never loved Robert Lightwood. So, he took a deep breath, stared straight into the Officer’s eyes and said, “Because I wanted to.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke stilled. The teen in front of him looked stable enough, a confidence in vulnerability in the answer and he could not possibly think why this kid would give such a reason for his action.</p><p> </p><p>He said, “Just to make sure- you shot those men, because you wanted to?” Alec shrugged, a bored gesture and deadpanned, “Yes, sir. They hurt my sister, killed my little brother, made my best friend suicidal, beat my mother and were breaking the Laws and hurting a police officer. I swore if I get a chance to hurt them, I would do so without hesitation.” He lifted his head a little higher, a show of confidence and self-awareness that made the remaining officers in the Station look at him in awe.</p><p> </p><p>Luke cleared his throat. He ventured to ask, “So.. Say you get to shoot another one of these bad men. Would you..?” At his signal, two constables Bat and Glenn brought a Circle member. Luke glared at Pangborn. Years of hatred towards this pathetic excuse of a man was pushed into a glare. If looks could kill, Pangborn would have been hacked to death like Jocelyn had been.</p><p> </p><p>Alec glanced at the man and froze, an expression of gut-wrenching ache and molten rage mixed together on his face. <em> Oh yes </em>, he would not be reluctant to kill this man under any circumstances. After all, he was the one who physically murdered his baby brother. With a hammer.</p><p> </p><p>The blue-eyed teen didn’t say a word, instead grabbed the unloaded gun that was on the table, loaded it with a frightening speed and accuracy and shot the man with the Circle tattoo.</p><p> </p><p>Once. Twice.</p><p> </p><p>He then unloaded the gun, placed it on the desk in front of the captain and took in the look of shock and silent horror on the older man’s face and murmured as an explanation, “For my brother Max.”</p><p> </p><p>An impression of understanding and sorrow flashed through Luke’s face, “My Jocelyn too,” he said quietly and looked at the boy. </p><p> </p><p>Standing up from his place, Luke said, “Come on Alec, I have some work for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. “Stop joking, you know who we are!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We see the 'Shadowhunters' in action, and the family is introduced.</p><p>Magnus and gang in the next chapter!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The 21-something year-old lethal raven-haired beauty sat down on the chair gracefully, alluding to a greater force to reckon with,  her seven-inch Louboutins and their red soles propped up, gaping at the men sitting round the table. Beside her, sat a blonde man with a perpetual pout who seemed well aware of his rugged looks and unattainable charm; he quite honestly looked like he was going to raid a drug den after this high-profile meeting. Between them, stood a man who fit the tall, dark and handsome image that would make many swoon; his messy black hair tousled, hands held behind his back and gorgeous blue eyes scanning the surroundings with a practiced eye.</p><p> </p><p>“So, gentlemen, my lady, I’d like to propose a deal. Twenty hundred thousand in cash and the property is yours,” said Mr. Chang, a business tycoon who reached his current place by indulging in the very illegal land mafia system; forcing poor civilians to abandon their own land and selling it at absurdly high prices.</p><p> </p><p>The now-23 year-old Alexander Lightwood nodded at his best friend and brother Jace Herondale. Jace leaned closer and addressed the men gathered, Mr. Chang and his guards, “You do know us, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Chang bristled a bit at that, “Of course I do. You’re from Alicante.”</p><p> </p><p>As the three beautiful people barely restrained themselves from rolling their eyes in absolute synchronization, Isabelle Lightwood just managed to control a sharp comment about the CEO of Alicante Inc., whose name was Robert Lightwood, the man who never cared for her partner-in-crime, the man who almost broke her big brother’s spirit, the man who apparently loved her, but didn’t cast a backward glance when he proceeded to cheat on their mother and when the baby of the family was murdered in cold blood.</p><p> </p><p>Just then, their technological saviour, a quite rightful always-flustered chattering mess who calls himself Simon Lewis, spoke into their earpiece, “Guys, see that buff on Chang’s diagonal left? He’s figured you out. Get out the big guns- not literally, okay?!”</p><p> </p><p>Izzy ducked down and smiled, unable to control the urge.</p><p> </p><p>The buff, as Simon described, took a step forward and muttered something into the businessman’s ear. A look of fear was masked up rather quickly, but not before Alec, Jace and Izzy took note of it.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Chang seemed on edge as he edged away a bit, saying, “Kindly excuse me. Is it possible to delay our sale? I’m afraid an urgent business has just come up to my notice that I must take care of.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you, now?” asked Izzy in the most innocent tone, one that she used on her mother and step-father when she knew she was in <em> slight </em>(okay, slight is an understatement) trouble. </p><p> </p><p>Alec tilted his head as if to say <em> don’t bullshit me </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Chang seemed to be skittish, and gulped before stuttering out, “You-you’ve tricked me! You’ve tricked my company! Y-you belong to the Law! You lied!”</p><p> </p><p>“On the contrary,” began Jace, “you made assumptions. We said nothing about ourselves.” Chang visibly deflated but inquired, “So who are you? Are you a part of LeviCorp?”</p><p> </p><p>Jace scoffed, “Of course! We’re a part of your measly rivals.” Chang was gripped by a bone-crushing terror. If he makes a mistake in this deal, his entire dream will be destroyed and Alicante’s CEO would kill him before he steps out of the premises of a newly constructed mall. He blinks, “Then..?”</p><p> </p><p>Jace seemed bored as he spoke in a condescending tone, “Stop joking, you know who we are!”</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Luke Garroway’s voice was heard in the Lightwoods’ (Jace <b>is</b> a Lightwood) earpiece, “Jireh’s buff and Chang to be brought alive. The rest is up to you. Good luck!”</p><p> </p><p>The newly-formed tension in the room seemed to elevate another notch when one of the tycoon’s guards stepped out of nowhere and attempted to lock Alec’s hands in place. Alec neatly stepped to the side, clearly anticipating something of this sort and grabbed the back of the man’s neck and rammed his head into the table, splintering the hard wood.</p><p> </p><p>And that was when all hell broke loose.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The trio broke into action.</p><p> </p><p>At one side of the room, Izzy, whose makeup was on point by some miracle, flipped over a man by using his own momentum against him and threw- <em> uh </em>, kicked him down the window. In another corner, Jace was ruthlessly punching another one on his face who looked like he was going to give out any second. Alec, on the other hand, had securely tied up the guard who figured out their identities and Chang and was now proceeding to beat the living daylights off a random dude.</p><p> </p><p>A very messy twelve minutes later, the other bodyguards were down, incapacitated or dead; their targets secured; their bruised and bloodied knuckles bandaged up (because if you have a sibling named Alec Lightwood, he’ll probably be really big on first-aid and insist on taking care of you) and they were still in time for the Sunday family dinners.</p><p> </p><p>The trio might be the main field-agents of 'Shadowhunters’, the best shot that the Police Department has to effectively ‘get rid of’ shady big-shot people who are practically untouchable in the way of Law; they might be those whose names are synonymous to Reapers for every dignified criminal; but one glare by Maryse Trueblood-Garroway for failing to be punctual for dinner is enough to give them nightmares.</p><p> </p><p>They might be in the middle of an operation, or killing their way through a heavily fortified factory (it has happened before), but God forbid if they are late for dinner!</p><p> </p><p>Jace grabbed their targets and pulled them to a standing position. “If you get out,” he growled into their ear, stressing on the ‘if’, “do tell your people that the Shadowhunters send their regards.”</p><p> </p><p>Chang and his companion were knocked out cold.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Dragging Chang and his extremely cocky bodyguard down a staircase when in full senses to the basement was quite entertaining, considering the fact that the two of them were alternating between pleading and threatening the siblings; but seeing Chang’s stunned face at the short redhead spitfire intimidating-<em> oh sorry</em>, interrogating the bodyguard was the cherry on top.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Why do every single one of you want things the hard way? I wanted one day, just ONE day, without getting my hands dirty, and you people won’t make it easy for me,” sighed Clary Fairchild, a Shadowhunter, Luke’s surrogate daughter and Jace’s long-time girlfriend whilst twirling a dagger filled with intricate carving between her fingers.</p><p>“Take it easy, Elohim,” drawled Izzy, with a dangerous curl of her lips, leaning on the table where a plethora of weapons were placed, “They’ll talk after we’re done with them.”</p><p> </p><p>And that was when everyone in the room- Alec, Jace, Izzy, Clary, Simon and the two men on the floor realized that there was no hope for the targeted.</p><p> </p><p>This was who they were. Shadowhunters. </p><p> </p><p>Archer- brilliant leader, strategic, aims for the center (literally and figuratively).</p><p> </p><p>Viper- cunning, a medical genius, the immediate brains to turn to when formulated plans go awry.</p><p> </p><p>Angel- the brawn, a perfect fighter; put him in the middle of a room full of zombies, he’ll come out looking distinctly unruffled.</p><p> </p><p>Elohim- the creator, artist; every criminal is her canvas, every stroke is a masterpiece;no detail goes beyond her, nothing at all.</p><p> </p><p>Jireh- the provider, resourcer; no crime would be erased if he isn’t there; information and data is his power, and he knows it.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, at seven, the entire family- Luke, Maryse, Alec, Izzy, Jace, Simon and Clary were at the dinner table, discussing their day. Maryse said, “Simon, sweetheart, how are your wedding preparations going? What have the planners decided? What about the location? Food? Clothes? Has anything been fixed yet? When are you bringing that fiancé of yours again? Is-” </p><p> </p><p>Luke chuckled a bit and took hold of Maryse’s hand, pressing a fleeting kiss on her lips, “Hey, calm down. Everything’s going good. Raphael is busy as well, his friends are most probably just about eager as you.” At that, Izzy teased, “Dad, personally? It would be a feat for someone to be as eager as mom. Practically impossible!” Everyone laughed, and then Simon said, “Yeah, actually, Raphael’s with his friends. He told me that they decided to pull him into an impromptu vacation..? It should end by next week. They’re coming here then.”</p><p> </p><p>“So Idris would be taking care of the food part, right?,” asked Alec, a wide grin on his face. Simon huffed out, “What kind of question is that? Of course, Idris will do the catering! Sometimes it skips my mind that Idris actually does something, you know, catering and work. I mean, we use it as a cover and-” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Simon,” Jace bellowed, whacking Simon’s hand away when he tried to grab the blonde’s fries. “We love you and your beau-” “And Clary,” added Izzy, snickering. Jace glared at her, before continuing, “..but sometimes you should just stop talking.” Clary just laughed heartily.</p><p><br/>Alec rolled his eyes in fond amusement. <em> Kids </em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, here's the chapter.<br/>Liked it? Or nah?<br/>Constructive criticism appreciated.</p><p>Love ya tons!<br/>D❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>